Darkened Knight
Darkened Knight: Hole in the World Stabbing the Light (暗く騎士・世界刺衝た光に穴, Kurakushi: Sekai Shishōta Hikari ni Ana) is the first Noble Phantasm of Vortigern. It is the armor he wore when drinking the white dragon's blood, turning him into a "hole in the world", darkening his armor, covering it in darkness. The armor is a demonic looking knightly figure, possessing a shield and a nameless sword. Generally, it would be considered a fundamentally weak armor compared to other Noble Phantasms, but the darkness covering it acts as a true shield for the armor, essentially being a form of Reinforcement, allowing his armor to stand on par with other Noble Phantasms, as well as make his shield and blade powerful tools on their own accord. As a "hole in the world", Vortigern became a devourer of holy swords, consumer of light, and a monster of darkness. It is said that his darkness grows thicker the holier his adversary is, making him become even more powerful as a result. Vortigern's armor absorbs light from the area, both metaphysical and conceptual, from the sun, attacks and from "holy swords", granting him near immunity to all forms of light-based attacks and holy attributes, turning an entire area into a "dome of darkness", and with the blackness of his armor, he becomes essentially invisible in the darkness, the only exception being his steel blade, and the sparks generated when clashing swords with other servants. In addition, there is a limit to how much light his armor is capable of absorbing, the limit is spotted by the "dome of darkness" stopping in its growth, coming to a halt. It is said that a blade as holy as Excalibur cannot be drained of its light, only "weakened to the light of a dying bonfire". The armor, blade and shield are described as being "light as a feather", but "strong as a dragon", allowing great maneuverability, and swift striking, with a single sweep from the blade being enough to cut down a row of trees, decimating buildings, and completely annhilating anything unfortunate to meet the end of Vortigern's blade. The sharpness of the black sword is further augmented by the light and darkness fused into it, allowing it to increase in power as more and more light is absorbed, reaching an approximate rank of "A++" once it reaches the maximum capacity of light and darkness, allowing it to stand against even Noble Phantasms of Divine Constructs, becoming a "blade of chaos", due to the unstable synergy of light and darkness the blade focuses. The shield is a different story, however, meant purely for defense, it does its duty, defending Vortigern when an attack comes close, possessing greater defensive properties than the armor itself. But its employment is considered restrictive to Vortigern's maneuverability, as such, it is usually resting on his back, drawn only at desperate situations. The ultimate attack of Darkened Knight, however, is the access to an ability very similar to Exalibur's, utilizing the power of darkness and light absorbed into a singular entity, and with the blood of the Dragon coursing through his veins, he is capable of utilizing the power of the white dragon to control and twist the fabric of "good and evil" into the tip of his blade, in doing so, he gathers both the conceptual and physical representations of light and darkness, good and evil, unleashing a "paradoxical slash that disrupts the balance", as the very idea of light and darkness being conjoined into a singular attack is considered blasphemous, the very attack causing "chaos" to be born, a force that brings nothing but destruction in its path. Once striking its target, it becomes an amaglamation of light and darkness, forcibly being mashed against one another, trying to seperate from one another, but dying as it harms its target with its chaotic presence, eventually enveloping itself in an explosion, completely erasing themselves from existence, while delivering severe destruction onto the area and its target. The intensity of the attack makes it so even if one dodges, it can still have an effect of sort, even if not very significant. This attack is classified as "Anti-Fortress", capable of utterly decimating all defenses with its chaotic power, and erasing an entire army's forces with a single sweep. However, after its usage, Vortigern's armor is completely drained of light and darkness, turning it into an average armor, losing the darkness that blackened and defended it, requiring him to absorb light once more to generate darkness to strengthen himself, a process which can take minutes, if not hours. In addition, he becomes exhausted after its usage, and is incapable of performing any other feat until his strength is restored, which can force a retreat, since he is unable of relying on his second Noble Phantasm to escape the danger, as it would simply tear his body apart and kill him, due to the already extraodinary cost of activating it. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Noble Phantasms